Free therapy isn't cheap
by Ififall
Summary: Carolyn and Kenny bond when his feelings for Elena come back to haunt him...


A/N - Some Lines taken from the show

* * *

"This is where the magic happens fellas!" Hugo said as he ran his hand along the tuxedos. "I'm having mine tailor made for the exclusive UFC conference obviously"

"So...why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Cause we get to see the ladies in a bit"

"Perv" Tommy sniggers.

They all change. Luckily it's easy. Tommy chose a normal black and white tuxedo, Kenny's mum has already picked out what she'd like him to wear. It's put on her credit card so he doesn't have to pay. They go to the dress shop to see the girls. Jess couldn't go, she'd given birth not long ago and there was no way she could take the baby with her. This left Holly, who was Kenny's girlfriend, Eve and Elena.

* * *

Kenny had met Holly at a coffee shop. After getting coffee cups with cute hearts, "have a great day" with kisses, and finally her number the guys at the office finally pointed out that she had a crush on him. With Bill's prodding, Hugo dragged Kenny to the coffee shop and asked her out for him. They'd been together for Six months.

Everything had been going well, Holly was a part time barista and an art student. She was an occasional party girl, drank and took the occasional pill when offered. She could handle her alcohol, apart from the one time she'd puked into his mum's tea-pot by accident. But she never pressured him to do anything, or pushed him into binge drinking until the bar closed. They'd go for walks around the park, or help each other out at the gym.

He enjoyed being with her, even thought about arranging a girls day for her and his mother. He imagined a future with her, until his past came back. He and Elena had kept in touch every now and again. He knew she was going through combat training to get back onto the team again. She'd come back with a purple belt in Jiu Jitsu and her team lead Tommy around her waist.

* * *

"Her training instructor came onto her during training? That's so unprofessional" Kenny muttered one day.

"Yeah, but he is hot" Eve nodded.

He shouldn't have been jealous. Especially now as Holly came out in a tight, pink sleeveless lace dress.

"Awesome" Hugo said clapping.

"Good stuff" Tommy said with a nod.

* * *

Eve came out second, in a silver dress, sleek which showed off her curves, with a belt around the waist. Kenny looked and her and nodded.

"You look great Eve" Kenny said.

"Bravo!" Hugo said clapping.

Elena came out shortly after. Standing by Eve's side, she was fiddling with her bra straps that were showing through the dress.

"Looking good Elena!" Tommy smiled.

"Thanks, but I think it makes me look too..." Elena trailed off visibly uncomfortable

* * *

Kenny thought about finishing off her sentence. That it made her look too beautiful, that it made her look too sensational. That she looked too attractive, to the point where he could barely breathe properly. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

"I think it looks great" Eve said clutching her arm.

"You all look as hot as fu-..." Hugo began.

"Kenny what do you think?" Elena interrupted.

"Woah...Uhhh….you umm...yeah...so, well...I" He stuttered.

"See, you're umming and ahhhing. I look too chunky...a little corny. And way too Disney. I'm gonna change!" Elena said going back into the changing room.

* * *

Kenny walks over to Holly, tells her that she looks great with as much enthusiasm as he can. She kisses him on the cheek, and tells him they're going to have a great night. He tries to believe her. He's more confused than ever. He gets back home and goes straight upstairs without dinner. Within Forty five minutes there is a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Kenny?" His mum said opening the door a creak. "The fish fingers are ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"Did you eat out with colleagues?" She asked.

"No"

* * *

"Do you think a flu's developing?" Carolyn asked.

"No, I just need to be up here for a while"

"There's a therapist available for you, Twenty Four hours a..."

"It's fine mum. Thank you" Kenny said turning his face to look at his computer. He hears the door shut and glances at Eve's number at the side of his screen. Should he press it? The click shakes him out of his thoughts, when the light comes on his mother grabs a chair and sits at the bottom of his bed.

* * *

"Have you got another assignment for me to do?" He asked.

"No. Now you know I'm not very good at this, but you haven't called a friend, and are refusing a therapist, so here we go. What's wrong?" Carolyn asked rolling one sleeve up to fix her watch/

"I now have a girlfriend" Kenny said bluntly.

"That's supposed to be a positive?" Carolyn asked.

"But I miss Elena. I miss her all the time. Even when I'm with her, I miss her, because she's taken, I think. And _I'm_ taken. I shouldn't have the nerve to feel like this, but I can't help it" He admits.

* * *

Carolyn nods at the angst ridden look on her son's face and sighs. She's going to have to hear the whole story. A part of her wishes her phone would go off. Or that he would sharply ask for a therapist. Missions she can deal with, her son's emotional baggage is a different story. Everytime Kenny has a bad day, she secretly blames herself. Maybe it was time to bury the blame and start asking him real questions.

"Holly's a very pretty girl"

"I know"

"Elena is a non factor"

"I know..." Kenny sighed.

"So, What changed?" Carolyn asked, surprising herself with the urgency in her voice. For a the first time in a while she genuinely wanted to know how her sons day went. There were millions of girls in the world. Carolyn had to make him see that he had millions of choices and millions of soul mates that he just hadn't met yet.


End file.
